


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, Actor Hwang Hyunjin, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Bang Chan is So Done, Bisexual Hwang Hyunjin, Dramedy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Idiots in Love, Lee Minho | Lee Know Being an Idiot, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Model Hwang Hyunjin, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Tension, Tsundere Hwang Hyunjin, Tsundere Lee Minho | Lee Know, Twins Hwang Hyunjin & Hwang Yeji, Work In Progress, actor minho, everyone can see it, tsunderes in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Hwang Hyunjin and Lee Minho are both actors but they've only ever met in passing and Hyunjin only sees Minho as a spoiled rotten snob.Boy is he about to be proven wrong when they're both cast as loves interests in the same film.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 10





	Untitled

**10:24 AM**

"You're starting on your next movie already?"

Hyunjin just nodded without looking up at Felix.Even without looking up at Australian boy the older could tell that he was most likely looking at Hyunjin like he was crazy while rubbing his forehead in frustration.Sure enough,that was the sight that Hyunjin was greeted with when he finally got tired of the lack of response and looked up at Felix.The younger sighed once the older made eye contact with him.


End file.
